


About The Word 'Passion'

by DietS0daS0ciety



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I guess???, M/M, Season/Series 04, ive literally never had to tag anything before, set directly after 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietS0daS0ciety/pseuds/DietS0daS0ciety
Summary: Richard is kinda getting worked up about Liz saying he's bad at sex. Jared listens.(This is my first fic and it's kinda short but I had to write it because I kept thinking about what would happen when Richard inevitably starts complaining to Jared about what Liz said)





	About The Word 'Passion'

“I mean, I can’t have been that bad, right?” Richard says, mostly to himself, as he paces back and forth in the small space of the garage. His right hand runs wildly through his hair and Jared can see him almost reaching his left to his mouth to bite his nails.  
Jared sits quietly; he knows he probably shouldn’t say anything, so he just watches Richard pace the confines of his room, left and right and left and right.  
Richard goes on, “she’s probably just saying that to get me off her back, right, I mean,” he pauses to laugh to himself, eyes never leaving the floor, “the stuff she said, the way she said it, it was way overboard, it must have been exaggerated, it, it must’ve,” he laughs again, almost in disbelief.  
Jared’s hands rest in his lap, but his fingers move restlessly against each other. He contemplates offering Richard reassurance again, but he doesn’t really know if Richard is talking to him, at him, or to himself and just using the small garage as a quiet place to vent without Gilfoyle and Dinesh getting on his dick about it.  
Realising he’s missed a minute or so of Richard’s monologue, Jared looks up to him again, only to notice that at this point, he’s just rambling to himself. Jared can tell that, at this rate, he’s probably just going to work himself up into a panic attack.  
“At least it’s good for the company,” he pushes in, a weak attempt to get Richard’s attention.  
It does get Richard’s attention and, for a second, he’s a deer caught in headlights, as if he’s just been brought back to reality with 7 crushing words.  
The two stare at each other for a second. Neither is sure what they’re doing for another second after that. Then Richard finally realises that Jared is talking to him; he’s responding to Richard’s mess of thoughts.  
And then the mess of thought’s returns and Jared can only watch as Richard falls back into the rabbit hole.  
“Yeah yeah of course totally best yeah there’s that,” Richard laughs to himself, “always that silver _fucking_ lining.” His hands are shaking a little now, and Jared does nothing but notice.  
He lifts a hand to give a little more involvement, “well now she isn’t going to back out of the deal at all and, it may be blackmail, but this is potentially a huge step in the right direction.  
Richard just nods.  
“I just, I can’t be _that_ bad right?”  
“Richard, I wouldn’t know, but-”  
“Yeah yeah of course,” Richard pauses, almost acknowledging that he cut Jared off, “But all elbows what does that even mean, and _passion_ , what does _passion_ have to do with, with screwing someone on the floor of a crappy office with someone you barely even know.”  
Jared stands at this point, watching Richard try to wrap his head around his own aggressive overthinking.  
“Listen, Richard,” he starts softly, wanting to reach his hand out to calm Richard’s own. He may not act like it, but he does know his boundaries and tries not to cross them at any point.  
Today feels like it could be different, but physical consolation probably wasn’t the best idea for this one. “Richard this is just sex, and, if you can live with the idea that this is for the business, it’s probably for the best.”  
Richard’s eyes widen almost comically, and he begins wildly exclaiming to Jared, “Just sex? It’s jus-“ but he stops himself, and Jared watches as Richard’s thought process begins to slow down, like the cogs in his brain slowly coming to a stop.  
Richard finally looks Jared in the eye, “Yeah,” he smiles, laughing a little, and Jared is only relieved to hear Richard’s laugh without having to worry if he’s on the edge of a breakdown.  
So Jared smiles back, and soon they’re both just smiling and laughing and any tension in the room had disappeared.  
It’s just two guys laughing about bad sex and good tech.  
Richard stays in Jared’s little garage for a while longer, and Jared does everything he can to stop the topic of Liz and Dan and their whole damn company.  
And then something different is happening, and Jared isn’t sure if it’s the different he wanted earlier or different in a way that could jeopardise his whole friendship with Richard.  
He’s suddenly talking about Liz again, about the word ‘passion’ and his so-called lack of it. And Jared is responding in a way he shouldn’t, but that is innocent and worthwhile.  
“Maybe you’d be better than anything Liz has ever had if you find the right person to be passionate with,” he’s saying.  
Jared’s thinking that this is okay, that an offhand comment about Richard’s sex life is well within the parameters of a friendship (after all, he is a catch). Richard isn’t really thinking at all, except about how maybe he needs to find passion in something different.  
So when Jared turns to check Richard’s reaction to his offhand comment, spending a millisecond to glance at Richard’s lips as he does so, the latter takes a leap and all Jared can feel are Richard’s lips on his.  
Jared doesn’t know what’s happening. His eyes are wide open and nothing seems to be responding to the reality of the only thing he’s wanted since he left Hooli. His hands are still firmly at his sides and Richard is trying to kiss him but he can’t respond.  
Richard pulls back briefly, taking a moment to register the pure shock on Jared’s face.  
“Fuck, just, fuck, Jared, please just go with it, fucking, I don’t know what I’m doing okay?”  
Jared can barely get his brain to mouth coordination to work and all he manages to get out is a strange choked word that sounds an awful lot like ‘passion’.  
Quickly, Richard takes this as an ‘okay’ and pushes his lips back against Jared’s, and this time, Jared can respond to the hand in his hair by bringing his hand to Richard's cheek, and to the lips on his with a little pressure pushing back.  
“Passion?” Richard asks, mumbling against Jared’s lips.  
“Passion,” Jared confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> So the tone is a little all over the place but yes here we go, Jarrich 100% canon  
> (also I didn't proofread this, it's midnight and I don't know what I'm doing, thank you so much for reading)


End file.
